


Promise? Promise.

by bluesgyus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Fluff, Happy Ending, JiHan, M/M, Mentions of jihoon, but with, cuteness, i'm not good with tags sorry, inspired by the return of superman, jihan!parents, meanie, meanie!kids, mingyu is older, slight angst, soonhoon!parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesgyus/pseuds/bluesgyus
Summary: "Really? Weally weally?"Wonwoo cutely nodded."Promise?""Promise."





	Promise? Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> So hello! I'm new on writing oneshots so idk if this is too short or what. Anyways, sorry for the wrong grammars and some typos (if there are any). I was mostly inspired by the Korean show, "The Return of Superman", since I watch it 24/7. If you do watch it though, I imagined the setting (or Mingyu's house) as the 5 siblings' house or seolsudae's. So that you can imagine it more clearly haha. Tada! And Mingyu is slightly older than Wonwoo here so please don't get confused!

"Mingyu! Come here, baby," Jeonghan called his five year old son, Mingyu, after washing the dishes.

 

"Yes, mama?" The kid smiled at his mom, running towards Jeonghan while bringing his favorite tyrannosaurus toy.

 

Jeonghan lifted Mingyu up, sitting on the couch, letting the kid sit on his lap. "We have a visitor today!"

 

"Visitor?" Mingyu smiled widely and drifted his attention to his mama from his dinosaur toy. "Who?" He asked while excitingly clapping his hands. 

 

"Mhm, his name is Wonwoo."

 

"Wonu?" The kid jumped from his mama's lap which made Jeonghan scowl in pain.

 

Joshua, Mingyu's papa, ran to the living room after hearing his husband's scream.

 

"What happened?" Jeonghan smiled after seeing his husband's worried face. 

 

They have been married for four years already, and yes, they have adopted Mingyu, who was the reason on why they have pursued on getting married. 

 

Even though the kid was adopted, never ever did the couple treated him in another way, nor make Mingyu feel that he doesn't belong to a family, their family. 

 

-

 

Mingyu was playing again, with another of his favorite dinosaur, while his parents are cooking for them and for the baby visitor for today. 

 

The five year old got startled as he hear the ding dong ding, which was the sound of their doorbell by the way, and immediately went on the front door. He opened the said door (while struggling of course), and was greeted by a black haired-man who was incredibly squishy. 

 

Jeonghan followed his kid and greeted the said man. "Hey, Soonyoung." 

 

"Sup, Han and Josh!" Joshua also managed to peek from the kitchen. 

 

"Aww, so is this the cutie Wonwoo?" Soonyoung nodded while Mingyu was helping Wonwoo to go inside the house. "Wonu wonu!" Mingyu chanted his excitement and let Jeonghan talk to Soonyoung and pulled Wonwoo to the kitchen to greet Joshua.

 

"This is... my papa Joshua!" Mingyu smiled and poked Wonwoo's cheek. "Hey, greet him!"

 

Wonwoo startled and yet followed Mingyu's order. He gently bowed to Joshua and smiled. "Hello uncle Joshua, m-my name is W-wonu."

 

The oldest of the three chuckled and messed the child's hair. "Mingyu, why don't you wait for the food and go to the living room with your mama and uncle, yeah?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

-

 

Soonyoung ended the call while attempting to stand up. Jeonghan understood the act because heck, he knew how impatient Jihoon, Soonyoung's partner, gets. 

"So right I will tell Mingyu that he's a few months older than Wonwoo, and that your son likes.. what is it again?"  
Jeonghan gave Soonyoung a toothy smile. 

 

"He likes stitch very much."

 

"Oh yeah. And you're going to uh, fetch him tomorrow, yeah? You sure all of his essentials are in this huge bag?" Mingyu's mama asked for assurance. Soonyoung just nodded and went to Wonwoo who was already talking, knowing how shy he gets every single time, to Mingyu. 

 

"Wonwoo, baby, papa and dad will go out and fetch you tomorrow okay?"  
Soonyoung apologetically smiled and patted his son's head.

 

"Yes, papa! Now go!"

 

The whole pack just chuckled and bid Soonyoung goodbye. 

 

Joshua picked Mingyu up while Jeonghan got the other. "Let's eat, kids?"

 

"Yay!" Both of the five year olds shouted and raises their hands up. Mingyu went and sit on his high chair and lent Wonwoo his other one. "What's the menu, menu? Menu for today!" 

 

Jeonghan smiled and served the food to the kids. "We have seaweed soup, and chicken, your favorite."

 

"Wonu wonu, is chikin your favorite too?"

 

"Oh, chikin?" Mingyu nodded. "Yeah! I love chikin more than stitch!"

 

The other baby giggled and pinched Wonwoo's cheek lightly. "Wonu's cheek is squishy like uncle Soon's cheek!"

 

"Oh is he?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

Wonwoo giggled and start scooping his rice with a few chicken bits and starts eating. Mingyu couldn't stop staring at Wonwoo's cheeks and forgot about his loving chicken. "Hey, Gyu, aren't you supposed to eat? You told me you were hungry." 

 

"I... want to eat Wonu's cheek... So fluffy!"

 

Wonwoo had his eyes widen and immediately palms over his cheeks. "No! Wonu's cheeks are precious! No no!"

 

The older kid pouted and started eating his chicken. Not looking at his parents nor at Wonwoo– nor his cheeks. Joshua and Jeonghan knew that their baby is sulking. 

 

Wonwoo noticed it too and was afraid that he got Mingyu mad. He lifted the older's hand and let the said older pinch his cheek. "Mingyu can play with Wonu's cheek!"

 

"Really? Weally weally?"

 

Wonwoo cutely nodded. 

 

"Promise?"

 

"Promise."

 

The married couple sighed in relief when Mingyu smiled after his sulking session. Since they knew- they both knew how sulky Mingyu gets and it even takes a day sometimes for him to get all giddy up. They were happy that the kids were comfortable with each other, at least. 

 

-

 

Mingyu only had one best friend, whose name is Minghao, living in the same apartment building. They've always been together at the playground at the park, run an errand together and such. The only problem is that, his best friend would only be allowed to go out and play with him at least, at least twice a month. Sure, Mingyu was all lonely and sad whenever he sees some older kids playing at the playground, but his parents never fail to make him smile and spend some time with him. 

 

They were sitting on the floor of their living room, playing rock-paper-scissors, as if they knew who won and lost. They were obediently quiet-although not that quiet, but also mot that loud- as Joshua told them so, as his lover already left for work and left the kids to him. 

 

"Mingyu, Wonwoo," he went straight to the kids and lowered body until he was leveled with them. "Let's go outside? Hm?"

 

Mingyu couldn't hold his excitement because holy, it's the first time he's going out for this week, and jumped, pulling Wonwoo so they jumped together. "Yay!" "Where are we going, uncle?"

 

"I don't know, let's go to the grocery and some snacks." 

 

For the first time today, Wonwoo gave them a sweet, toothy smile. 

 

-

 

Mingyu wore a mustard-yellow sweater, while the younger was using a jumper and with a white shirt. Together, they held hands while walking on the way to the supermarket. 

 

"Kids, I will go to the other building so wait for me here okay? Make sure to buy these: apples, grapes, lemons, mangoes and oranges. Okay? I already put money on your pockets. Can you do it? Yeah?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

Joshua started drifting away from them. Mingyu held Wonwoo's hand while looking for the fruits section. "Do you know where it is?" Wonwoo shook his head. 

 

Mingyu pouted and looked at the younger. "Aah, I don't know where the hey are too! What are we gonna do.." 

 

"Mingyu should ask the aunt over there!"

 

"Why me?"

 

"Because papa said Wonu no no talk to strangers!"

 

Mingyu sighed and grumpily walked over to the lady while still holding Wonwoo's hand. "Auntie, where can we find apples?"

 

The lady smiled and guided them to the fruits section. They bowed and thanked her. "Is he your brother?" 

 

"No!"

 

"Ah, so you're friends? Running an errand together, awh, how cute!" 

 

Mingyu frowned and shook his head. "He's my boyfriend!"

 

-

 

"Wonu found the oranges!" Wonwoo happily held the oranges and went to the cashier where Mingyu is. "Please add the oranges!"

 

They thankfully paid and had enough money paying their fruits and a few snacks. Mingyu got the plastic and was about to grab and carry it, until Joshua came up and startled both kids. "Wow! Mingyu and Wonwoo did a great job!" The two smiled and went straight back to the car after buying. 

 

"Uncle? What is a boyfriend?" Joshua frowned and peeked over Wonwoo, who asked the question, through the mirror. "Where did you get that word, Won?"

 

"Mingyu told the auntie Wonu is his boyfriend!" 

 

Lucky Mingyu that he is sleeping and won't be embarrassed to his dad. Joshua chuckled, "Uh, it means that he likes you when you are his boyfriend."

 

"Mingyu likes Wonu?"

 

Wonwoo smiled and poked the older kid, who woke up suddenly. "Wonu likes Mingyu too!"

 

-

 

The next day, Mingyu found himself hugging his 'boyfriend' after waking up from his slumber. "Wonu," he poked the younger's cheek. Wonwoo opened his eyes up and saw the older. "Mingyu," left a 'hing' sound at the end of Mingyu's name which Jeonghan found cute. 

 

"Good morning kids."

 

Mingyu went up to Jeonghan who just entered the room and kissed his cheek. "Wonwoo's parents are here now."

 

Mingyu sat up and pouted. Looking at the overly excited Wonwoo who missed his parents. "I don't want Wonu to go..."

 

Jeonghan had his apologetic eyes on, because he knew how Mingyu gets lonely immediately after. He carried the said kid and went to the living room where the rest are.

 

Mingyu had his eyes teared up, burying his face on his mama's shoulder due to embarrassment. "Mingyu? Wonu has to leave now..." Wonwoo sadly said while looking at Mingyu.

 

They were already near the main front door. Wonwoo's papa waiting outside. Mingyu was down, standing up and looking at Wonwoo. "P-promise you'll be back?"

 

Wonwoo gave Mingyu a quick kiss on the lips. "Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Leave comments and tell me what you think! Also, you may recommend some good plots so I may practice writing and make them. 
> 
>  
> 
> You can also message/follow me on twitter @bluesgyus !!! Thank you!! ❤️


End file.
